broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Imeris Entente
Summary An age has passed since the Humans, proud Caeli and stern Dwarves set aside their petty squabbles over land and resources. Now, they stand united as the Imeris Entente; haunted by a home lost and a past filled with bloodshed and hardship. 'Founding' Most records agree that the earliest stages of the Entente began to form around 1200 years ago. Very few accounts remain from that time, whilst records before that era are practically non-existent. What is known, is that the 3-way stalemate at the battle of Oldary Rock was the last recorded major encounter between either of the races. The Entente was proposed by the Dwarf Matul Lam, which was a welcome olive branch to the Human and Caeli populations. Peacetime reconstruction demonstrated that the nations had much to offer each other, which ended up driving the single identity of the nation, eventually resulting in the modern form of the Entente. Structure Since it's founding, the Entente has utilized the strengths of each race to offset the weaknesses in another. Caeli scholars have written down Human oral history, Dwarven architecture allows for stronger buildings and all minds have contributed to the sciences. Leadership The Entente was ruled by a three-party government, with candidates from each race. Since the fleeing of the homeland, this leadership has been devastated, leaving only a handful of survivors capable of leading the faction. Because of this, the survivors of the Entente have embraced a simple feudal hierarchy, though how long this will last is unknown. 'Known Leaders Of The Imeris Entente' *'Marquis Caerwyn of Nebelloren' - First leader of the Entente in Nebelloren. *'Margrave Emmerich de Nebelloren '- Second leader of the Entente in Nebelloren, after Caerwyn. Political The Entente is currently organized around a small Feudal hierarchy underneath a Marquis/Margrave Military As a whole the Entente has not kept a unified military instead the various military groups of the races are honour bound to serve the good of the Entente when called upon. The Lambent Front, before their descent into Hell, were the main military force for the Entente. After the loss of Imeris due to the rising undead hordes, much of the Entente's military structure is decimated. Geographical The Imeris Peninsula was split by a trio of overlapping mountain ranges; the Byicene to the north, the Drakkerads to the south and the central Belgethi mountains that nearly bisect the peninsula. The placement of these mountains had given the peninsula a wide range of climates, including deserts, jungles and vast marshes. Predominately, it was a Mediterranean climate, whilst the north eastern portion was more temperate and cooler. Culture The Entente, comprised of these disparate groups have a mess of traditions and customs, but some shine above the rest as uniters of all the peoples of Imeris Festivals * Cau Haf Calan Gaeaf, originally a Caeli tradition centered around a strange celestial alignment that only comes about every 6 years. This coincidentally fell upon common harvest festivals of the Humans and Dwarves. The symbolism only reached its height when on the this fateful alignment, the Cult of Eris conducted its great ritual that began the fall of Mankind, cementing it in the minds of the people of Imeris that this was a fell day of spirits and dark magics. Many superstitions surround this holiday, with the most common practices being to place lines of salt outside ones door to keep wayward spirits from wandering in, leaving decorated scarecrows around a village to ensure all mischief is directed away from townsfolk, and a fast from sunrise to sunset to not attract any early crossing spirits. 'Timeline' * 1200 BL, the rough date of the Battle of Oldary Rock. * ??? BL, the Human nation of Jorfith begins to cause trouble for the Entente. * 89 BL, the Cult of Eris and the demonic forces plague the region. * 83 BL, Humanity descends into Hell, leaving their settlements undefended. * 83 BL, the Entente fractures slightly with arguments over the resources left by the Humans. * 0 BL, Humanity returns from Hell, as the Lambent Front. * 0 BL, the Entente are forced to leave the mainland ahead of the rising undead hordes. * 1 AL The survivors of the Entente reach Nebelloren. * Timber 2, 1 AL The town of Parravon is founded. * Felsite 20, 1 AL, first contact with the Wildchoir. 'Demographics' The Imeris Entente is composed of the Five Clans of Votha, the Lambent Front, the Caeli, and, now, the Myriad. Category:BW World 4 Category:World Powers